Tainted
by Lilith Jae
Summary: A camper is betrayed, banished. He is summoned by a mysterious force. Tainted with evil, he vows his revenge on the people of Camp Half-Blood who called themselves his family, yet were ready to believe that he would betray them. The fate of the world now rests on the shoulders of a young hero. Saved or razed,it's his choice. His name...Tainted. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Hi, LJ here. I wrote this in school and thought I'd give it a try. Don't worry, this is not a one-shot. Maybe not very long, but still not a one-shot. Well, here goes nothing...

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson(TM) does NOT belong to me, however much I wish it. Here, I only use the names, characters may be OOC. All but my OCs.**

* * *

It wasn't intentional, it just happened. Believe me if it was in my power to prevent it, I would've. But now it's too late. Because of it, my heart ached for an eternity. Because of it, my love left me. In the end I was alone, but it turned out, I always was.

I ... Don't blame me, I was innocent. And that's it, I 'was'. Now I'm not.

My name is Tainted, son of none, champion of one and I am ready to avenge my former self.

It all began 20 years ago, at Camp Half-Blood, Manhattan...

~Flashback~

It was sunny that autumn morning. Perfect for a walk down the beach. As I walked, I admired the scenery and enjoyed serenity of the moment. I'd had a bad nightmare the night before, and decided a little sea breeze would do me good, being a child of the sea. No, I'm not Percy Jackson if that's what you're thinking. But I am related though. Then again, we're all related, so this isn't much of a hint, eh?

Enough of that. Now... as I was saying, I was walking and a had of sand formed out of the, well, sand and grabbed my waist before I managed to blink twice. I screamed for help then realized that I'd wandered too far from camp to be within audible distance.

Unbeknownst to me, a lone figure had followed and heard me but didn't do anything as I was swallowed by the sand. I closed my eyes and prayed for help from anyone. After a while, I stopped moving and I gently opened my eyes. I saw that I was in a, you could say, room with no doors or windows and sand as tough as concrete for walls. There was a single tube leading straight upwards, but It slowly shrunk until I couldn't even fit my hand in.

I suspected the tube was for air to ensure that I didn't die. Even so, my claustrophobia put me into a panicked state for several hours until hunger got the better of me. I passed out in the 'room'.

When I came to, I was in the camp infirmary. It was clearly evening, probably sometime before dinner. Clarisse was sitting nearby, polishing her latest spear. I moved a little and the silence of the area allowed Clarisse to hear, thus look over at me.

She stared at me with hate in her eyes, hands trembling in anger. I wondered what could have gotten her so mad besides my heritage. That wasn't my fault either. though many others wished it were theirs.

The 30-year-old then went to the doorway and yelled something I couldn't make out. It sounded like she was calling Chiron and perhaps another camper whose name I couldn't make out.

A few moments later, a small crowd entered, led by Chiron and Dionysus. I tried to sit up slowly. Key word, _tried_. Apparently I was tied down to the bed at the chest, waist and knees. I lay back down, straining look up at the onlookers.

"Tell me child, what drove you to betray us?" Chiron asked in a gentle voice, yet firm. Several campers nodded behind him in agreement.

"What do you mean, Chiron? What's going on?" I asked, confusion evident on my face. Chiron frowned and asked some of the campers to leave. Almost all left. In the end, only the cabin leaders and an immortal camper were left.

"Come on Chiron, show this, traitor, what he did." David Leteer, a son of Poseidon stated. "_The amnesiac brat_," he added under his breath.

"Very well. I sense he is well and truly confused. I shall show him what had conspired, two days ago." Chiron went to the sink and used a little spray bottle to create a rainbow. He took a drachma and tossed it through the rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please show us events that occurred earlier at the amphitheater.

A scene visualized, it seemed blurry, though. It showed lunch. My tummy rumbled at the thought.

"Hush!" Dionysus growled. I nodded meekly. After a while, a dark-haired boy from Poseidon's table, which I noticed was one camper short, stood up and ran to the stage, not seeming to care who he bumped into. Up on stage, he yelled for attention. Strangely, he sounded like, well, me.

I felt several glances as the scene zoomed in, still blurry, to the stage. I shook off the feeling, determined not to jinx what I assumed happened.

"Hey everybody, I need your attention. Next week, on the spring equinox, Oceanus wants to take over this planet. Unlike Gaea, he is strong, he will succeed. I suggest everyone here who values their lives come with me to swear our allegiance to him. Meet me at the beach tonight at 10 if you agree to join. See ya!" With that, he jumped down and ran to the beach.

Almost immediately, amongst angry mutterings, the campers swarmed to the beach. At the beach, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a body lying on the sand, barely breathing. I guess that was me, just before I was brought to the infirmary.

The Iris Message fast-forwarded to night-time, a few campers were standing there, looking around. This scene didn't change at all before fading.

I'm pretty sure no one was as wide-eyed as I was. David looked at me triumphantly.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Even after all the sacrifices I'd made for this camp, everything my family did, they still believe I could actually betray them. Chiron looked at me expectantly. I shook my head, refusing to accept the fact I'd been replaced. At Dionysus' motion, Chiron removed the restraint around my chest so I could sit up.

I slowly met each present campers' eyes and said I would leave, if they insisted, only if I had until sunrise to do so.

Dionysus made a strange gesture and I felt my powers lessen. He'd sealed my powers away. "Then leave, do not return unless one of us present here goes after you. Remember, to return is upon the pain of death. You will be escorted to your cabin to collect your belongings. That done, you are expelled from Camp Half-Blood."

The actions that followed were just as ordered by the camp supervisor. At exactly 4:28 am, I left Camp Half-Blood. I vowed to clear my name and return, though now I still can't see it happening.

Around a fortnight later, I found myself at the edge of a cliff, fighting a bunch of dracanae. I fought and fought, but in the end I still fell off. I hoped to miss the ledge and fall into the sea, however, by some stroke of bad luck, the ledge was just a foot too long and I crushed my back. Basically, it killed me and I found my consciousness in DOA Studios, LA.

Charon looked up at what seemed to be me and frowned "Hey, kid. You aren't due here until next week. What'd you do? Jump off a cliff?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, unable to answer. "I was supposed to die next week?" I wondered, wandering around until I found an empty seat. Then, my life changed, forever"

~End of flashback~

* * *

Not bad for a prologue, I think. Hope it's not too rushed. Hoping for** reviews**. Flames accepted. Any misunderstandings can be cleared through reviews or PMs. Thanks for reading! ^_^

P.S. Why not try to guess who the character is, hmm? Shout out to whoever gets it right.


	2. Hontouni GOMEN'NASAI!

Hie, I know y'all want an update but I am seriously really, really busy and haven't found much time for writing, plus my head's been in the clouds=really bad timing (major exam around the corner). So, yeah I am really sorry but these stories will be on hiatus until mid-October, if I get lucky. If not... the hiatus may extend until November. Forgive me, I am not a great author even if you think so. Darn it, I feel like Rick Riordan now. Not a nice feeling.

Well, I'll see y'all in October, hopefully (touch wood). May the Fates have mercy on me by the time I get the next chapters posted.

I _AM_ planning on continuing these stories, don't you worry about that. Now just don't kill me before that happens. Love ya, and goodbye till next we meet. LJ out.


End file.
